


Over The Edge

by BeastOfFormalities



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, PWP, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfFormalities/pseuds/BeastOfFormalities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 6 Episode 12 (Farmers Market), Leslie was pushing Ben's patience to it's very limits. He had other ideas for how this private meeting was going to play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised Ben finally didn't get angry in season 6 episode 12, but alas his patience is a thousand times better than mine. Anyway, this face (http://imgur.com/UX3MSAp) gave me funny feelings inside.
> 
> I was disappointed at the outcome of that whole episode, especially the argument scene, so decided to change it. Complete smut, I have no shame.
> 
> I have posted fanfiction on Fanfiction.net in the past but nothing for a while, so feedback would be appreciated!

“I don’t appreciate being ambushed, Leslie.” Ben fumed quietly, he knew he married a strong willed woman but sometimes her antics were beyond ridiculous. “Let’s just go home” he offered, hoping she would forget about the issue and let him do his job himself.

“No! I know what you’re trying to do, if we go home the firewall is up and you don’t have to deal with me anymore.”

It was a good guess, and entirely accurate. She could be annoyingly perceptive.

“Instead, fellow employee, I will meet you in the basement conference room at 6pm, and we will solve this chart issue once and for all.”

Ben knew when to give his wife what she wanted, but he was not about to roll over. Too often Leslie expected to get her own way, but not this time. He was her husband, but also her boss after all, and demanded her respect. A plan begin to form.

“Fine, I shall see you this evening.” He glared at her as she took her leave from his office. Yes, he thought, what an evening this shall be.

\---

When Leslie arrived that evening and descended the stairs into the basement, her heels clicked against the cold stone, and eerily echoed down the corridor. The whole level was deserted at this time of night, and she began to wonder why she had chosen this venue in the first place. Still, this meant no interruptions, and gave her plenty of room to vent about what she needed. Ben better not back out.

As she drew towards the door the skin on the back of her neck began to prickle, she gulped and took a few seconds to calm herself down. What is there to be afraid of anyway? It was merely the office at night-time, and she was no child afraid of the dark. Ben was about to get a piece of her mind, she was the one in control here, and would get what she wanted.

She threw open the door and strode into the room, only to find it deserted, lights on but empty. It was odd for Ben to be late, but she walked to the other end of the room, sat at the head of the table and opened her binder, going over her plans for the food market before he arrived. You could never be too prepared, even for an informal meeting with her husband… or boss.

She had been waiting for ten minutes before the lights went out. Startled, she froze, and then shot up from the chair. Now things were starting to get creepy. Not to worry, it was probably just the automatic lights switching off for the night… Although why they hadn't come back on already was anyone’s guess. Definitely a little eerie... She slowly backed towards the door, the sound of her heels deafening against the silence of the room, before her back pressed up against something solid.

“Hello, Mrs Knope”. She gasped and tried to spin around but the figure quickly grabbed her wrists, and held them tightly behind her back. “So sorry I’m late, I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Leslie stopped.

“…Ben? Is that you? What on earth is going on?!”

“Oh how rude of me, I should probably adjust the lights.” Leslie heard a click before several dim lamps illuminated her surroundings, but the hand binding her wrists did not leave. Unnerved, she turned her head around to face her husband.

“Ben, what are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“Oh not at all Leslie, If anything I just improved your previous condition. But enough talk, let’s get down to business.”

She felt his hand withdraw, only to be replaced by the cold sting of metal tightening around her wrists. Handcuffs?! Where had he even got handcuffs from?! Startled, she spun around to ask Ben if he had lost his mind, only to be silenced by a soft hand cupping her jaw, forcing her to look up into his deep brown eyes.

“I felt you may have come into this meeting with expectations that did not quite meet my own, so I decided to rectify that. I am your boss after all, it’s important we see things on the same level, isn’t that right Mrs Knope?”

For the first time, Leslie’s predicament dawned on her, and she felt the beginnings of arousal, as she began to piece together what this situation was really going to be about. She nodded hesitantly, still staring straight into his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mrs Knope, I couldn’t quite hear you. I said: it’s important we see things on the same level, isn’t that right?”

“…Yes I suppose so.” His grip on her jaw tightened.

“Is that how you address your superior?”

“No.. .sir? I’m sorry... sir.” Leslie blushed, she couldn’t believe she was just going to go along with this, but this was certainly a side to her husband she has not fully seen before, and found herself willing to explore it. Ben smirked.

“Good, you’re cooperation will see things go smoothly. If not, I’ll be sure to find a suitable punishment. That’s only fair after all?”

He was exuberant, and radiated confidence, which was extremely arousing to the bound Leslie, but his eyes posed a question. He was making sure she was happy with where this was going, if this was what she wanted.

Not to discourage him by any means, she replied “Yes sir, that seems acceptable.”

“Then let us begin” he grinned, and led her back into the seat she had previously vacated.

He released her from her handcuffs, to which she let out a sigh of relief, only to pull out some rope, and deftly tie her wrists to the arms of the chair. Tugging at the restraints, she knew that these were not coming undone any time soon, a thought that aroused her more than she would like to admit. Unconsciously, she parted her legs.

“You came here today because you were unhappy with my decision not to revoke the licence of a small business man.”

Had she? She must have forgotten. 

“I came here today, because your behaviour was unacceptable. You deliberately took action without my knowledge or approval and expected me to agree to your terms without hesitation. This is not how our relationship works Leslie, I am your superior and you have displeased me.”

Knowing what he said was at least partly true made Ben confident and slightly irritated with Leslie, which was exactly what he needed to do this. Standing up from the table, he sauntered towards her, enjoying the sight of his wife, cheeks flushed, at his mercy. A dark part of him was revelling in every second.

“Do you have any defence for your actions?”

She stared down at her feet.

“No Mr Wyatt, you’re right. I acted rashly and without your consent. It won’t happen again” she played along, trying to fulfil his wishes. Ben laughed menacingly, before forcing her to once again to look into his eyes.

“Oh I know it won’t happen again Mrs Knope, I know you wouldn’t dare disrespect me again. But this has not been the first time you have committed such behaviour, and you have not received proper punishment for the actions you have caused.”

Letting her head drop to her chest, he walked around to her back, running her hair through his fingers and slightly scraping her scalp. She could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver for all the right reasons. “No one gets special treatment Mrs Knope, you of all people should know that.”

In a flash he tore open her blouse, buttons went flying as her hot skin was exposed to the cool night air. Oh Jesus, what was she in for. Coming round to face her, he cupped her firm breasts through her thin lacy bra, and traced his thumbs over her already pebbled nipples.

Leslie’s breath hitched as she bared her neck, trying her best not to make a sound. Ben immediately descended onto her collarbone, wasting no time by sucking and nipping his way up the smooth flesh of her neck to her plump inviting lips. Moaning into his mouth, she clenched against the ropes binding her, wanting more than anything to pull him closer.

He dominated the kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip and growling into her willing mouth, loving the way she submitted to him so willingly. His hands were still squeezing her breasts, fingers digging in so hard it almost hurt. Pulling away, he moved to free her wrists, tugging frustratedly at the ropes that bound her before he freed her.

Before she had a chance to grab him in return, he hauled her up from the chair and pushed her roughly against the wall. She could feel his arousal through his straining trousers, pressing against her thigh. Assured hands came up to push the tattered blouse off her shoulders, before unhooking her bra, breasts spilling free, nipples hard as bullets. God he loved towering over her like this, he never thought for a second she would let herself be so thoroughly dominated.

“I trust you will behave Miss Knope, I have not given you permission to touch.” How he seemed so composed Leslie had no idea, she was practically melting into the wall. He roughly pinched her nipples and she gasped

“Yes Mr Wyatt!”

“That’s a good girl.”

It was obvious Ben was having far too much fun making Leslie squirm up against the wall. Knowing she wasn't allowed to touch him, she cheekily ground up against his length, making him growl against her neck. Some things would never change.

The next moment, she found her arms pinned above her head, and his tongue circling a nipple. She cried out, but it just made his teeth scrape against her sensitive buds. He alternated between breasts, giving her relentless spikes or arousal and refusing to give her any relief. Leslie was finding it harder than ever to keep herself together.

“Please Ben- Sir, I can’t take much more of this!” she cried out, pushing against his hold on her wrists.

“I’m afraid that’s not for you to decide Mrs Knope” he smirked, while continuing his ministrations until he was satisfied she had thoroughly learnt her lesson. But it was not yet the end of Ben’s plan.

“We’re going to try something a little different,” he said while she was getting her breath back. Taking her hand and pulling her towards the centre of the room, he asked “Do you trust me?”

“With my life” she answered, her sincerity evident even through her frustrated and dishevelled state.

“Then do exactly as I say, without question. I trust you can handle that, Mrs Knope?” He quirked his eyebrow and gave her an amused look.

She nodded her head quickly, eager for any sort of relief. In an instant she found herself being pushed down across the edge of the table, the smooth wood cold on her sensitive nipples. Hissing at the sudden sensation, she began to squirm before she felt Ben’s sure hands lifting up her skirt to caress her smooth rounded cheeks. Leslie’s breath quickened once more, as her mind ran through possibilities as to how this would play out.

He carefully slid her underwear down her legs, bearing her gorgeous arse to the world and revelling at the beauty of his wife. Trailing his fingers up her thighs, he slowly teased around her clit, ebbing away before once again stroking her ever so gently, but never quite giving her the feelings she desired. Writhing on the table, Leslie groaned in frustration, arse in the air, she wanted to grind down onto him. Ben couldn't remember the last time he’d been so aroused.

Without warning, his palm came down across her backside and a slap echoed around the room.

‘Did he really just spank me?’ she thought, granted it wasn’t very hard but ow! This was certainly unexpected. Ben kissed at her exposed behind, across the area slightly tinted red.

“I’m going to spank you five times Mrs Knope, and you’re going to count for me.”

‘Christ, this is really happening isn’t it?’ Once again, his hand came down hard across her derrière.

“One” she sighed, the sharp tingling sensation sending shivers down her spine. She did not think that she would ever enjoy being spanked, but she was starting to think that this was another thing she was wrong about.

Another slap reverberated through her body, Ben’s hand leaving a bright red tinge on her opposite cheek, “two”.

The third strike made her hiss through her teeth, she had never been a big fan of pain, but Ben’s slaps were considerate and she found herself enjoying her position, “three”.

Number four was easier, the pain was never unmanageable but her cheeks felt slightly numb. Ben trailed his fingers tenderly across her red behind, “four” she moaned.

The final slap was swift and followed by delicate kisses across her backside. “Five”, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and relaxed onto the table, her arse slightly throbbing.

“You look so beautiful Leslie, splayed out for me, God I am the luckiest man in existence” whispered Ben tenderly, his hands rubbing circles across her back. Yet in a second the usual loving Ben was gone again.

“I think you have learnt your lesson after all, and I have been known to be a generous man.” Ben ran his hands down her back, over her arse before he arrived at her sex. Slowly he pushed in a finger, then two, revelling at his wife’s tight heat. “Christ, Leslie, you’re so wet. It’s delicious…” he murmured, curling his fingers upwards, making Leslie cry out, back arching up off the table. Feelings of exhaustion fled in an instant and she only wanted one thing.

“Please Ben, Sir, take me, please!”

Not needed to be asked twice, Ben undid his belt and swiftly pulled out his member, already straining and leaking with fluid. Positioning himself against her entrance, he squeezed her hips reassuringly and thrust forward, hard. Both moaned at the sudden sensation. They started off slowly, Ben keeping the pace languid as he enjoyed Leslie's internal struggle between obedience and taking what she sorely needed. He was pleased at her restraint, and felt a surge of power at his position.

Seeing her bent over a table had always been a fantasy of his, and experiencing it was better than he’d ever imagined. Leslie was also enjoying herself, despite her almost primal need to get fucked at this point. She begged him for him to go faster, fuck her harder, but he was stubborn and patient. Damn her for marrying this devil, this gorgeous devil.

After sufficiently torturing her, Ben started fucking Leslie fast. God she just felt glorious. He pulled his member all the way out before slamming back into her, driving Leslie insane. There was nothing tender here, he just took what he needed from her, and she loved it. Leslie felt wanton, being forcefully fucked into the table, her breasts rubbing against the wood, her sensitive arse bouncing. She could definitely get used to this.

Ben felt euphoric as he watched his cock disappear into his gorgeous wife, if someone told him he was dreaming it wouldn’t have come as a surprise. She was perfect in every way, her beautiful body seeming to glow in the low light. The pair didn’t last long after that; Leslie’s clit rubbing against the table while Ben was buried inside her sent her over the edge into a fierce orgasm. Clenching around Ben, she screamed incoherent words as he continued to pound into her. The sensation of Leslie around his cock was too much, and he came inside her with a deep groan.

They basked in post orgasmic bliss, feeling completely and utterly spent, and completely and utterly in love. Catching his breath, Ben pulled Leslie up into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She sighed happily, ”This was rather unexpected.”

“I’m glad I surprised you” he teased, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Let’s get cleaned up and head home, I hope I haven’t hurt you?”

“Not in the slightest, I rather enjoyed it”, giving him her classic ‘Cheshire Cat’ grin. He hauled her to her feet and they both dressed in comfortable silence, before leaving the office hand in hand and content, their disagreement forgotten.


End file.
